Il s'appellait Dieu
by Paran0-Slut
Summary: Il s'appellait Dieu. Mais personne ne le voyait. Il s'appellait Dieu. Mais en son corps battait un coeur, un coeur de verre.


_Akito…_

Auteur : Ayanna

Titre : Akio…

Source : Fruits Basket

Genre : Psychologie, Spoil et réflexion.

Disclaimers : Akito et les autres Soma ne sont pas à moi, pas plus que l'histoire et la situation. Tout ceci appartient à Takaya. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

Attention : **SPOILS !** Si vous ne tenez pas à apprendre certains détails sur la continuité de l'histoire, ne lisez pas ce qui suit.

Akito était seule dans la pièce principale de ce bâtiment de la résidence Soma. Seule… une fois encor…

Elle était étendu près de la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour, observant vaguement les roses rouges qui la saluaient.

Elle se sentait seule… et une infini tristesse parcourait son âme…

Ses maudits lui manquaient…

Elle était fatiguée de vivre de cette façon-ci, partagée entre l'amour et la haine qu'elle échangeait avec les membres du Juiniji.

Oui, on la haïssait. Parce qu'elle se montrait possessive, jalouse et parfois violente.

Mais tout ceci n'était que traître démonstration de sa peur…

Peur de perdre cette seule famille qui comptait tellement…

Lorsque Kuréno s'était vu libéré de la malédiction, Akito avait été prise de panique.

S'il n'était plus relié à elle par ce lien si fort qu'unissent les maudits à leur Dieu… pourquoi resterait-il à ses côtés ?

Elle avait cru qu'il la quitterait…

Mais le jeune homme, victime de la pitié, était resté…

Les larmes avaient cessées de couler…

Akito avait été rassurée…

On la haïssait… on lui incombait la responsabilité de la malédiction. Mais elle n'en était pourtant que le témoin impuissant…

Bien que cela fut pour elle une garantit de les garder jalousement pour elle…

Près de son cœur fatigué…

Bien qu'entourée de sa famille, elle était seule.

Seule et unique.

Personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce qu'était le fait d'avoir le poids de toute la famille Soma à porter. Elle était le Dieu, Elle était le chef…

On ne croyait pas ses mots pourtant sincères…

Il est vrai que parfois, Akito était agressive, mais lorsqu'un « Je t'aime » émanait d'elle, il était sincère…

Kyo, par exemple, lui avait dit « Tu te moque de moi n'est-ce pas ? »

Non… elle s'était moquée de lui avant, en disant qu'il était un monstre, en disant qu'il serait toujours seul, mais ceci, elle l'avait fait pour l'isolé, pour le dissuader de la « quitter ».

Mais lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'adorait, et bien c'était sincère.

Elle se sentait particulièrement proche de lui. Lui qui n'avait pas de place au sien du Juiniji, pas plus que dans le monde extérieur. Lui que personne ne pouvait comprendre…

« Tu n'es pas né avec l'apparence d'un monstre toi ! »

Non… Elle n'était pas né avec l'apparence d'un monstre… mais avec son amour.

Un amour monstrueux et destructeur, régit par la peur de se trouver seule…

Elle ignorait qui elle était… elle était née, on lui avait dit qu'elle était indispensable.

Utile ? Ne sont-ce pas les choses qui sont utiles ?

Voilà pourquoi elle inspirait tant de haine et de crainte, parce qu'on ne la reconnaissait pas comme était une personne ayant un cœur…

Et plus on avait peur d'elle, plus on la fuyait, et plus on la fuyait, plus elle voulait garder au près d'elle… et plus elle devenait violente…

Personne ne pouvait comprendre sa position…

Pas même lui… lui qui jouait avec ses sentiments…

Il disait qu'il tenait à elle, mais il s'éloignait…

Il était jaloux de Kuréno, mais n'essayait pas de se rapprocher d'elle…

L'aimait-il ?

La haïssait-il lui aussi ?

Et si elle lui disait « Je t'aime », la croirait-il ?

Ou ferait-il comme tous les autres, lui tournant le dos, lui disant de ne pas se moquer de lui…

Pourquoi ne la croyait-on pas ?

Pourquoi doutait-on de sa sincérité ?

Shiguré…

Et Kana ! Kana aussi était une preuve d'amour ! Hatori n'avait pas comprit son geste…

Mais elle n'avait voulut que le protéger…

Kana prétendait avoir acceptée la malédiction, mais que serait-il advenu de ces bonnes convictions après leur mariage ?

Ne pas pouvoir enlacer son propre époux… devoir garder ce lourd secret toute sa vie…

Elle n'aurait jamais tenu !

Et Hatori aurait eu le cœur brisé…

Jamais Akito n'aurait toléré ça !

Bien sûr… elle avait regretté son geste…

Une fois de plus, la peur de perdre un être cher avait déclenché en elle une réaction violente…

Elle s'en voudrait toujours…

Par sa faute, le médecin avait perdu un œil…

Mais il était en vie…

Et Kana était heureuse n'est-ce pas…?

Même sa propre nature était un fardeau pour elle…

Elle était née femme, elle avait dut vivre homme.

Seuls les aînés de la famille savaient, et pourtant… jamais ils ne l'avaient considérée comme une femme ! Shiguré peut-être… mais était-il sincère dans ses propos ?

Akito sourit… voilà qu'elle aussi doutait des sentiments qu'on lui portaient…

Mais comment ne pas douter lorsque l'on se sent si seul… si triste… si fragile… ?

Akito ouvrit lentement les paupières… un oisillon blanc venait à la saluer.

Elle tendit sa main gracile, le volatile s'y posa…

Akito : Bonjours…

L'oiseau la regarda, penchant la tête, puis se détourna d'elle et prit son envole…

Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir en faire autant…

Mais la responsabilité l'incombait, plus encor que la malédiction…

Elle se devait de rester. Pour eux, ceux qui malgré l'amour qu'elle leur portait ne lui pardonneraient jamais d'être, un jour, venu au monde…

**Owari !** La fin n'est-elle pas tout bonnement pourrit :P

J'avais plus d'idée ! XD

Merci à Louise pour l'idée qu'elle m'a donnée d'écrire une fic sur Akito. Je trouve ce personnage de plus en plus sympathique. Après tout… n'est-ce pas la plus maudite ?


End file.
